Possession
by Merciless Angels Never Cry
Summary: It was probably one of the most dangerous things in the world. Men have fought and killed for it and others have protected it with their lives. But for some; they were willing to do both.
1. Possession

**Author's Note: **Finally got the chance to post up a Killer/Lady fanfic. ^_^ This is just a short opening so I hope ye enjoy. xxx

* * *

><p>The red headed man intrigued her as he crawled on all fours, blood dripping from where the bullet wound went through. His unkempt bangs hid most of his face but she could still make out his large brown eyes, the rim of his eye sockets eerily visible as he gazed up at her.<p>

She could hear the sirens wailing and the shouting of unseen men, frantically giving each other orders. The red head's eyes widened as she walked passed him, towards the cops. He reached out his bloodied hand to her. "Wait!" he croaked before slumping back down in defeat, his plea ignored as she walked passed him. "Damn…" he growled, gritting his teeth from the pain.

She turned around the corner, passing the stacked up crates as she confronted the men in dark blue uniform. They are shocked by her appearance; even a flapper didn't show much skin as her. As one tries to approach her, she raises her arm and with a flick of a wrist, she commanded the red light to escape her body and kill the policeman.

The others screamed as they witnessed in horror at her deadly supernatural powers. One by one they lay dead before her and from the corner of her eye she could see the red head looking at her, his eyes widening and his jawing hanging in shock.

After finishing the last one, she turned to face the man. Her heels clicked against the ground as he struggled to get away, crippled from the severity of his would. She bent down to meet his face as his head snapped around. His body trembled as her hands cupped his cheeks. She lowered her face as she pulled him to her.

Their lips crushed each other as he opened his mouth; whether it was to protest or to receive her kiss she wasn't sure. His slick tongue passed her parted lips, desperately latching on as she let the Malice pour into his body, healing his wounds as his body adapted to the sudden rapid change to his body.

She stood up and gazed down at the man who was staring at his closed up wound in shock and awe.

He was hers. And there, she became his own divine goddess.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thanks for reading! ^^


	2. Jealousy

**Authors Note: **I hope ye enjoy, it's been ages since I wrote something on this section. ^^;

* * *

><p>Killer glared at the brunette as she gingerly picked herself up off the ground. The gun continued to jerk and twitch in the mobster's hand as his entire body shook in terror, his mouth agape.<p>

Lady looked up at the woman as she nonchalantly killed the man who dragged her out into the alleyway. Her bare back still showed evidence of her skin tearing and the exit of the bullet wound was just starting to heal.

Killer's fingernails dug into his arms as the woman's eyes glazed over, reverting back to their normal colour and had begun looking around helplessly. Lady got up, her posture like that of a feline inspecting her prey as she stared at the corpse, avoiding the kissed woman.

His blood boiled in rage when Lady, _his _Lady, picked the woman up and locked lips with her, giving her life and Malice.

He growled down at her, his eyebrows knitting together as Lady stared at the maroon clad whore; walking away muttering under her breath about saving her brother.

"Hey!" he called out, clenching his fists.

She stopped for a moment, timidly turning around to look at the redhead. Her hands were semi-closed and were hovering over her chest, making some sort of a flimsy effort to cover herself as Killer's eyes wandered down to her breasts for a moment before focusing on her face.

"W-what do you want?" she asked, taking a small step back as she eyed the odd pair warily. She was more frightened of the man more than the woman; she just found her strange. Yet…there was something different about her other than her appearance. Edna didn't know how to describe it until it came to her. Raw power.

Killer snorted, nudging Lady slightly as he began heading the other way. He stopped once he saw Lady following the brunette. His eyes widened as Lady stood in front of her. She opened her mouth to say something to the silver haired woman but shook her head, her earrings swishing back and forth. "I have to help my brother…"

Walking up beside her, Killer looked down at Lady. Something was slightly off. For the few weeks that he had known and travelled with her, she had always been distant and devoid of emotion, completely spaced out from the world around her.

But when he took a closer look at her face he noticed something different in the way she looked, still zoned out yet not of the normal way she did so. Her head was tilted and he wondered if she was confused or if she was thinking of something.

He didn't have long to ponder on the thought once he heard the two pairs of heels clicking as the two of them began walking off. He scrunched up his nose, his eyes narrowing as he groaned, a strange feeling building up inside his chest. Anger and resentment began to course through his body, almost enough to drive him crazy yet he didn't see any need in doing so.

Why did Lady do that…? The question remained unanswered, like all of hiss questions about her were, as they walked through the streets of Chicago.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Sorry about this being a short chapter yet I felt that it was needed.


	3. Protection

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long wait, with school and several other stories it's quite hard to find the time. Hope you enjoy and a review is always appreciated. Xxx

* * *

><p>The brunette screamed as she huddled into a corner, tears flowing down her cheeks as she covered her mouth with a gloved hand. Lady stood motionless, her eyes staring rather curiously, it seemed, at the ground where the body dropped, a pool of blood surrounding him. Killer stood over the man's mutilated corpse, his nostrils flared as he fumed, glaring down as he gripped his blades.<p>

Killer wanted to take a shortcut through an alley, much to Edna's discomfort. "I don't think it's a good idea…" she protested. "I think we should wait for someone to give us a ride."

The redhead glared at her. "Yeah and get my ass busted then rot in jail?" he snorted. "Fuck that! Besides _you're _the one who wanted to go to fucking Alcatraz…"

"Then I'll go myself," Edna decided or rather suggested.

Killer glanced at Lady who was staring intently at her; he couldn't risk her leaving him for that…tart. And he most certainly didn't want to look like a moron running back to them with his tail between his legs. Plus he wanted to keep a close eye on her in case she had another…flight of fancy with Edna. His blood began to boil. Besides, there was another reason why he didn't want her running off.

"And let you go blabbing off to the cops? No chance. Unless…" he raised an eyebrow and cocked his chin at her. "…you have a better idea?"

Edna sighed in defeat and Killer smirked. She, along with Lady followed the lanky man in to the dark and damp alleyway. After walking for a couple of minutes, both Lady and Killer's head snapped around when they heard a scream coming from behind them. Edna was pinned against a brick wall and someone was grabbing her neck. A drunkard old fool was pushing himself up against her.

"HELP!" she cried, her eyes begging either of the two to do something.

Killer leaned into Lady's ear and whispered, "We can just ditch her and leave the old man have his way with her. She won't be a problem to us anymore not to mention we won't have to risk getting spotted by the cops by going to _that_ place. "

She stared up at him and after what seemed like an eternity she slowly shook her head. So she does understand what he says.

He groaned and walked over to the lecher. Grabbing his shoulder and pulling him away the man growled. "What's your problem?!"

"Go away," Killer warned as Edna cried and wheezed, hiding behind Lady for protection.

"I'll leave 'er alone," he slurred. "If ya let me have that other one."

The man gasped when he was answered by a pair of glowing red eyes as Killer snarled. He was too late to react when he grabbed his neck and squeezed while with the other hand, took out his knives from his coat pocket. Edna screams mixed with the drunk's gurgled ones. Lady watched as flesh was torn and ripped by Killer, like a bloodthirsty animal that went berserk. To finish the man up, Killer pressed a blade against the drunk's throat and with one quick fluid movement, sliced open another mouth.

As he stared down at the pathetic excuse for a life, his entire frame shook in rage as his eyes still held that sinister glow of Malice, anger and sadistic glee. He let out a dark shaky smile.

"W-why…?" Edna wept.

He looked over his shoulder. "Whaddya mean why?" he barked. "Don't act like you haven't seen a dead body before!"

Edna bit the bottom of her lip as her turned around to face her. There was a strange look on his face…

"I was expecting a bit more appreciation," he said, walking towards her. She tried stepping away from him until he backed her into a corner. She could feel his hot breath on her tender neck as he leaned in. "But you can show how grateful you are the next time we book into a hotel…" Her skin crawled.

He laughed as she pushed him away and quickly walked off. Lady gazed at him as she stood before him. No trace of emotion was shown on her small face, like usual he thought. But he wanted at least some bit of emotion…anger even and not because of his advances towards the maroon clad whore from Chicago. He just wanted…

He sighed. It didn't matter; all he had to do was make sure no sick bastard even dared think about touching her sweet little figure, taint her even. He pressed the side of his cheek against her own and inhaled that sweet smell that he distinctively recognised as her. He sighed as she broke the contact by tilting her head in confusion. He assumed she found this form of contact from him unusual, hell, even this was bizarre from his standards. They better move on, before she starts whining his ass off.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I never realized how long it's been since I posted up anything for this fandom. Whoops. I have several more stories and updates in mind which will be posted up fairly soon. This story might also turn M rated in the near future, just to warn you. Thank you so much for taking the time to read. Reviews are always appreciated.


	4. Lust

She wouldn't stop squirming.

She clawed at the bed sheets, desperately trying to drag herself away from him. Large, callous and bony hands gripped her thighs and hips as he tried to pin her down. She kicked him, the sharp heels of her stilettos digging into his stomach, thigh and hip. Each sharp jab she gave him only caused him to become more irritated, grunting and pressing his fingers deeper into her leg. She let out a scream, only to have her mouth covered by his hand.

Edna's eyes flashed red as tears started to form and make her eyes sting. Killer saw this and pulled back his thin, cracked lips back into a snarl. She could feel the warm tingly energy of Malice flow through her veins and up her right arm. Lifting her arm up, she began to ready an attack. He raised his eyebrows for a brief moment before scowling as he saw that familiar red glow began to emit from her arm. A flat palm smacked itself across her cheek and Edna cried out.

Grabbing her throat and putting a bit too much pressure on it, he straddled her. "Shut up you stupid bitch!" Killer snarled.

Edna whimpered, wriggling fruitlessly underneath his weight. She looked up at him, watching his mouth curl up into a smirk, triumphant that he was getting the upper hand over her.

Lady was listening intently. Her red eyes were vacant as she stared at the peeling wallpaper, never moving as if she was trying to soak in and memorize every detail of the patterns on the faded paper. Her head tilted slightly at the sudden sounds of screams. She had heard them, their voices getting more and more intense. The brunette's was soft, at first. She seemed to be begging someone, her voice riddled with disbelief and disgust. The man, her travelling companion it seemed at this point, had more determination in his than the woman had.

As she sat on the double bed, trying to unravel what his suggestions meant. The redhead had made these proposals to her before on numerous occasions; almost identical to those he had mad just a few minutes ago. He always carried a wry smile with him as he said those things, pressing his body against her suggestively as he nuzzled her silver hair and cheek. His hot breath gave her skin a strange sensation. From her peripheral vision she watched his expression change from eager and lustful to defeat as his eyebrows furrowed in frustration. He'd hang his head and sigh, closing his eyes as his shoulders slumped. He'd turn his head slightly towards her, his eyes opened and forlorn. She'd gaze into dark brown orbs and she'd always strangely found herself fixated by them.

Why he always tried to mate with her was beyond her comprehension. She had always been aware that men were constantly sex-driven, especially those tainted by Malice. However he always insisted on relieving his tension and carnal desires with her particularly. For that reason alone Lady had always been confused. There was the brunette that was in the other room with him for a start, whom they had been travelling with to find her brother for quite some time now; something that had continuously irked the redhead. She had seen him make advances on the timid woman from Chicago. Not to mention on several occasions throughout their journey had they come across pleasure houses. Scantily clad women that even put her own outfit to shame lounged around the exterior of the buildings. Their breasts hung out to the sharp, cold night air as they offered their services with seductive tones. The redhead's eyes would light up as they lingered on their breasts and heavily painted lips.

Lady's head jerked towards the wall that separated the two rooms.

Edna screamed as Killer tugged at the straps of her dress. "Why are you doing this?" she cried as he unbuckled his belt.

"Like I said before; you need to repay me for all the help we gave you," Killer stated bluntly, tying her hands to the headboard to prevent her from slapping him any more times. As she writhed underneath him, he leaned in closer to her. "Besides, I've got something down here that's just dying to meet you," he chuckled darkly.

Edna's eyes widened as she felt something hard press up against her groin.

This wasn't the first time that this happened. The serial killer was nothing like Ricardo. Ricardo was gentle and passionate, his caresses soft and enticing. He always treated her like some precious antique porcelain doll and oh how she loved it. The way their bodies moved and pressed together, sweat and saliva combining together as they professed their love. Ricardo always treated her with care, never hurting her not even for a single moment. He was a great lover and her only one at that. Had Al found out, Ricardo would have been hunted down and castrated by all the Capones.

She couldn't help herself from time to time and wonder what her brother would do if her found out what Killer had been doing for quite some time.

There was an ocean of a difference when it came to Killer. Edna lost count of the amount of bruises he inflicted upon her. She's had a split lip on more than one occasion, bite marks dotted on different parts of her body, sprained wrists and aching hips. There were no gentle touches; the only tender thing he ever gave her was a sore cheek. Edna gasped as he ripped her underwear from her, grabbed both of her ankles and pushed her legs against her leaving her trapped, defenceless and completely open to him. Edna's lips trembled as bile quickly built up itself up inside her throat, her stomach twisting and churning as she felt Killer push himself inside her.

He moaned as he felt her warmth wrap around his pulsing member, enveloping him as he began to thrust at a fast yet steady pace. He watched as her breasts bounced every time their groins met, her nipples hard, rising and falling quickly as her breathing became increasingly uneven. Edna clenched her eyelids shut, as she could feel her body rapidly heat up. She didn't know whether if it was the Malice that was inside her or if she was coming close to her climax.

That was the worst thing, she thought. As much and all as her blood boiled at the sight of the red-haired man, an almost animatistic urge and yearning came unto her as the Malice stirred; awakening that primal desire within her. Both he and her shared the same thing and as much and all as it killed her she enjoyed every minute of it.

Killer gave one last grunt before collapsing on top of her, panting heavily. A small part inside of her was delighted that he ended so quickly but that other part of her that was becoming more dominant was eager for more.

He gave a small groan before pushing himself off of her and lay on his back. His eyelids quickly became heavy and he thought the same thing he had for a few weeks now. No matter how many times he fucked some cheap whore or the whiny bitch that was beside him, it still wasn't enough. He wanted only one woman and he'll have her soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Well. I'm feeling extremely awkward and nervous. This my first 'lemon' and I would like to apologise for anything horrible in this. That said; I would be more than delighted to hear some helpful advice and constructive criticism. I've planned this for ages yet still lack experience in this area I'm afraid. Also the reason Edna's feelings changed so dramatically is because of what the Malice doing inside of her. 'Twas just a thought that I had for a while and wanted to experiment with the idea. ^^; As always thanks for reading and reviews would be greatly appreciated.


	5. Black Widow

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone. Here's another update so enjoy! Boy is Lady a very awkward character to write about. Also a warning: rather graphic. ^^

* * *

><p>She was somewhat surprised to see him come into the room. When she saw the door handle jitter and shake she thought it might be an intruder, at first. Yet when she the tall, lanky man stumble into the room, she could feel a strange sense of calmness wash over her. There had been numerous times where some misfortunate stranger attempted to take her life. Lady did not care who she killed; they were in the way. She did not care if it was by accident or on purpose. Lady simply didn't care.<p>

Having a conscience wasn't necessary for anything.

The red haired man closed the door behind him and swore under his breath when it shut with a bang. His fingers fumbled as he tried to put the keys to her room in his pocket. The man insisted that he'd take care of them for her. He also told her not to budge until he came for her. She simply nodded in response, like she always did. He was strange, most definitely not like the others. He always bothered her over menial things. He always fussed over eating and sleeping. When the three of them were resting for the day, he would usually offer her the bigger portion of his food. It started with a few gentle suggestions until the requests became more urgent and irritable. He'd ramble on about how she needed it for "feul" as he called it.

"Perhaps she doesn't need it?" the timid woman suggested a fortnight ago.

He snorted. "Well why the hell not? She's human ain't she?"

The woman didn't reply, just stared down at the stale bread roll as she nibbled at it.

For whatever reason, that only seemed to anger the man. "What?! You don't think she is?" he barked.

"I didn't say anything!" she trembled, shifting herself deeper into the corner where she sat.

"So the big dumb whore thinks she knows best is that it?!"

"No!" Her eyes were watery now.

He harrumphed. "Dumb broad..."

He must have sparked something in her, Lady mused. The woman's eyes turned into a deep crimson before she raised her voice. "My name is Edna!" she snarled.

The man's nostrils flared and he swiftly got up from where he was sitting to charge over at her. Whatever strange bravery the woman had previously evaporated in an instant. Before he got to Edna, Lady grabbed one of the lapels of his coat as it fluttered past her and gave it a light tug. He stopped to turn around only to see her shake her head. His expression softened as he stared, he had rarely seen her disagree with something that this came as such a shock. His lips turned back into a scowl as he gave Edna another quick glare before seating back down on the floor to finish off his meal.

A fight between the two would have been extremely unnecessary. Even with the new powers that Lady had given her, she would have been killed by the man all too quickly and far too easily. Lady sought for the Malice to grow and spread, to become stronger, not for it to weaken.

Lady snapped out of her thoughts as the man walked over towards her as she sat at the end of the bed, like she always had on the rare occasion they went to stay at a hotel. He had a slight swagger, not his usual confident gait. When he came over to her he bent over with both his arms at either side of her. His hot breath tickled the skin on her face and neck. It was slightly uneven and had a small trace of alcohol in it. "Not sleeping, huh?" He leaned in for a quick, rather forceful, kiss.

That was another thing he worried over: sleep. Lady knew that humans needed to rest in order to function properly. However it was something that she never required. Yet the man was insistent and watched her intently at night. He would try to feign sleep himself, yet Lady always noticed the slight shine from the small opening in his eyes. After some time when he had been too exhausted to carry on travelling because he was keeping a careful eye on her the night before, Lady would play his game and close her eyes. That seemed to satisfy him and he eventually fell asleep. But she was always aware. Always listening to the light, smooth rhythm of his breathing along with the brunette's when she joined them.

He kissed her again and again.

That was another thing she couldn't comprehend about the man; his insistent need for kissing. She had already given him a part of her Malice and he was not injured, so there was no need for this. They kissed whenever the two of them were alone, away from prying eyes. He believed that it was no one's business but there own. One time he quietly admitted to her, as he took a rare moment to embrace her, that he wasn't going to let anyone use this against them. Or rather him, she thought to herself.

His kissing became more passionate as he gently pushed her down onto the soft mattress. He pushed aside the collar of her outfit to bite gently and suck on the soft flesh of her neck. His lips traced the curve of her neck, up to her jaw and lingering there for a moment before returning back to her lips. She parted her lips for him as he enthusiastically took the offer. His tongue glided over hers hungrily, hooking his arms around her waist and lifting her up against him.

As he broke the kiss, his dark brown, deep-set eyes stared down with her, filled with lust. "Ever done this before...?" his deep husky voice rasped. The long, unkempt strands of his blood red bangs brushed against her cheeks, giving her a queer yet delightful tingly sensation. She knew what he meant; she already felt his need press against her groin and slowly shook her head in response.

Killer gave her a wry smile, gently caressing her cheek. "Don't worry," he winked before diving in for another quick kiss. He nuzzled her neck as she stared up at the ceiling. Lightly biting her earlobe and breathing in the sweet heady fragrance in her silver hair, he whispered, "I'll be gentle." He pressed his lips against hers for a tender kiss. He began to chuckle a little and shifted his weight on her. Rubbing a callous thumb against her soft lips he said, "Or at least I'll try." He grinned mischievously. "Can't say I'll be able to control myself so I won't make any promises."

His hands wandered up and down her body, his fingers fumbling at the thick robes that held her clothes together, tugging and twisting until he reached the large clasp at the left side of her hip. He was half-tempted to cut the blasted things open himself. No matter. Her entire body was revealed to him soon enough. He tossed the garments aside before taking a brief moment to shed his own. For a few seconds, Killer soaked in the sight of her naked form before him with his desire there for her to see. His eyes lingered over her large succulent breasts, her stomach, her hips...

Lunging forward, he hovered over her. She wasn't resisting, Killer pondered to his delight. She wasn't just some broad who was good for a quick fuck, not like that dumb bitch Edna. And she most certainly wasn't some cheap whore who only showed interest in him for his money. Granted, Lady wasn't exactly the most affectionate woman he's ever seen. Wasn't even close to the dames he saw in movie theatres who swooned and threw their arms around their man to passionately kiss them. But hell, she was the closest person he's ever met who actually seemed to give a damn about him. That was all that mattered.

He dived in, taking her lips into his own, moaning as he pressed his need against hers. His hands wandered all over her body, tracing and memorizing every dip and curve. Slowly, they travelled up to her breasts, kneading them gently at first before increasing the pressure. His lower lip shuddered ever so slightly as he moved away from her mouth to kiss her chin, the middle of her throat, down to lick and taste the sweet sweat that lay between her breasts. He buried his face between them and moaned softly into her chest until he moved to one of her breasts. Taking an erect nipple into his mouth, he suckled and gently nibbled on it. His tongue twisted and circled around it while he worked with the other one with his hand, playing and rolling it between his fingers and thumb. After a while he let go of her nipple from his mouth with a loud wet pop and moved his attention onto the other, repeating the process again a few times.

Lady's eyelids fluttered, her eyes rolled back and she pushed her head against the bed. Rising her chest so that he would get better access to her chest and so that she could enjoy this more. Her entire body heated up and she could feel herself becoming moist between her legs. She savoured these strange new sensations and, without thinking, moved her hands to his back, feeling up and down his spine. He shuddered underneath her touch as her nails glided over his skin. When he moved away from sucking at her nipple, it glistened with his saliva and the chill air tickled it, sending electric waves all over her body; once tense but now shivering with excitement. Strangely she could feel something catching at her throat but she couldn't figure out what it was quite yet.

Once he felt her body vibrate beneath him, Killer looked up and smiled like a predator about to pounce on his prey. He moved down to her stomach, leaving a trail of kisses and licks behind, until he reached his desired location. Inhaling and relishing her musky scent, her pushed her legs apart gently to get better access. With two fingers he parted her wet lips, before leaning in and rubbing his tongue against her clit. Lady gave a small jerk at the sudden new sensation. Killer grabbed hold of her legs and buried his face deeper into her, lapping up her sweet tangy juices. He teased her first, only light licks and soft sucking. It wasn't long until his hunger took over him and he began to go harder. He wiggled his tongue and sucked hard on her clit while rubbing the sensitive skin on the inside of her thighs until he dipped a long middle finger into her.

Lady's breathing was becoming much more ragged and laboured yet she didn't say a word. She gripped the bed sheets as her hips bucked as a strong explosion erupted from within her, washing over her as it sent her over the edge. She threw her head back and, without realising it, let a low moan escape from her throat; her lips unmoving. Her hand reached down and snatched a handful of his red hair, pushing him deeper into her until the orgasm subsided.

His ears picked up her moan instantly and his eyes shot up to look at her. When her hand clasped his head, he was only too eager to continue pleasing her. A few seconds passed until she let go of him. When he moved up to her, his breathing was heavy and uneven, trying to take in every bit of oxygen as quickly as he could before returning back to Lady.

When she opened her eyes he was hovering over her again like a hawk. His mouth and chin, rough with a small amount of stubble, glistened with her juices. He clamped his mouth back down on her again while lifting her up and laying her head on the pillow, letting her have a taste. He lifted her hips and positioned his tip carefully, rubbing it up and down, before pushing himself gently. He moved back and forth from her in small movements, giving her the chance to adjust to his size. Killer didn't want to hurt Lady, unlike the other ones he's fucked. Plus he didn't want to be atomized by her. She was like a black widow, one wrong move while trying to mate with her and it was game over for him. But damn it he needed her right here right now! In his mind he's waited too long.

She stared up at him, expressionless as ever. She could feel the pressure getting harder and harder until-

Her maidenhood broke.

Her breath hitched as she clawed at Killer's back, tearing his skin just as he tore her. It only seemed to arouse him more as he thrusted deeper into her. The pain only intensified and she tried to focus on using her Malice to try to at least subdue the agony. She never felt anything like it. As much and all as she wanted to push him off, that deep animalistic desire within her wanted him to continue. So she let him thrust into her more and more.

She cupped his cheeks and pulled him in for a deep kiss as he claimed her as his own. She was finally _his, _he thought. No one could take that from him. Not even death...

It wasn't long until he climaxed, gripping her hips tightly and holding her close to his body as he shuddered and moaned into her before completely collapsing on top of her.

He didn't say anything to her, only rested his head on her chest as they both tried to breath. She could smell his musky fragrance, her arms wrapped around him. Their skins were clammy and sticky from sweat.

After a long pause he finally spoke. "Lady..." he rasped.

She looked down at him. He held her gaze for a moment before averting his eyes. "I l-" He paused before giving a scowl and a short grunt. "Nothing, good night." With that, he reached up to kiss her again before resting his head back on her chest again and closing his eyes, drifting off to sleep seconds later.

And so she lay there. With him covering her naked form. She stared at his sleeping form for the rest of the night. In the darkness, she listened to him breathing faintly once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thanks for reading. Since this is my first proper lemon (I decided to not include the previous chapter since it was, well, you know) I would greatly appreciate it if someone could offer advice. I would be extremely grateful since I'm very new to this and most likely messed this chapter up. ^^; I'll edit it at a later stage since I just wanted to post it and get it out of the way or else I would delete the whole thing. Thanks again and don't forget to leave a review! xxxx

P.S. Here's a drinking game for you: take a shot of whatever you want every time the word "kiss" is mentioned. I only just noticed that I put it in a bit too much. :P


End file.
